


United

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Steve Rogers Angst, fpp, reader - Freeform, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Steve is reunited with his lover and they try to make up for the time they were apart.





	United

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! I’m back. I promised I will get back to writing as soon as I find some free time. Looks like now’s the time. I honestly don’t know what happened. I was listening to Muse and some angsty feeling took over and I just had to get up in the middle of the night and write this down. There’s no real plot I guess. Just one scene.

His usually calm, blue eyes suddenly became uneasy, jumping from one point to another, as if he wasn’t able to focus. I knew what he was doing. From the moment he'd taken my hand in his and our fingers interlocked, a question's been hovering in the air between us, silent and yet so resounding. Using words to answer it seemed remarkably hollow and out-of-place, so he had to find another way to get rid of the doubts messing with his heart.

Luckily, something in my behavior or expression must have helped him, because the next thing I knew his hungry mouth were pressed against my own. His lips seemed to be devouring me with every breath he took, reminding me of someone who hasn't eaten in weeks and was suddenly offered a piece of bread.

I entangled my fingers in his hair and he gently placed his hands on the column of my throat; the sensation coming from under his touch was so different from the kiss. The world around faded away, everything and everyone lost their meaning. I could swear that even the air itself lost its life-giving power because we seemed to be lacking in it, and yet the fact went unnoticed.

We completely lost ourselves in the pleasure. I didn’t notice when my lips made their way to his jaw line, tracing it with soft kisses, leaving wet marks behind them. His stubble was pleasantly scratching my skin and I was rewarded with his muted moans which sounded like deformed variations of my name.

I focused on his throat, sliding the tip of my tongue on his skin. I imagined he was biting his lip. As I was straddling him I could feel him getting harder. And it encouraged me to go further. I gently pulled his hair, making him tilt his head and a stifled moan escaped from his parted lips. I was placing slow kisses on his collarbones, simultaneously undoing the buttons of his shirt. Every time we touched, even ever so briefly, the sensation was filled with impatience.

Once I was done with his shirt I moved away, wanting to check if he hadn't changed his mind. I would have understood, all in all, it was our first time since that horrible night. But nothing on his face would suggest that he had. On the contrary, his eyes seemed darker, flooded with lust and his body was trembling with desire. His breath was rushed, erratic.

I grinned, not bothered enough to try and hide the satisfaction his sight was causing me. I gave him a kiss, biting and pulling his lower lip and took off his shirt.

Then, suddenly, something changed. Something told me to look up and just when our eyes met, I gasped realizing he was on the verge of tears.

I placed my hands on his chest feeling his heart pounding under my touch. Mine wasn't in any better condition, I could swear it would break through my ribcage any second.

I wasn't given the chance to see the single teardrop rolling down his face because he pulled me closer, locking me in a tight embrace. He pressed his cheek to the top of my head and clenched his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying.

Longing.

Everything in his behavior was screaming, begging me to understand the things he couldn't put into words.

To fight for him.

"I love you," I whispered, stroking the skin of his arm with the tip of my finger.

Hearing those words, he stopped breathing and shut his eyes. He made a few attempts at saying something, choosing different word every time, deciding which one would sound best. He finally took a deep breath regaining some control over his emotions.

"I missed you," he said in a low voice.

In those three simple words, he managed to include everything we felt being so far away from each other. This time it was me crying.

No others words were spoken this evening. We fell asleep consumed by tiredness, but happier than we've both been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
